Bleach Basketball Club
by Blitch
Summary: Plot bunny made me do this. AU basketball, because, Slam Dunk. Light hearted drabble with fluff, drama, humour from your favourite crew where you get to request for action. Say, what's she doing in a boy's club?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fashionably Late.

Standing behind the tripod and video camera was the team manager, wearing her regular pink tee shirt with an Adidas logo in the middle of her chest, white track pants with red lines down the side, her long auburn curls in a high ponytail, blue flower hairclips on either side of her ears, and a cap with initials of her team on it.

Orihime watched from the side of the court as the team practiced.

While she was focused on all her team members, she often find her line of sight lingering just a little longer on the guy with spiky bright orange hair.

She noticed that Ichigo was becoming really close to the team member with short cropped violet hair. The two of them shared great energy on the court and worked so well together. They had great banter and joked around too.

It was as if they had been friends for a long long time. But in reality it has only been weeks.

She didn't let it bother her though. Not for long anyway.

A loud thud with accompanying hurried footsteps signaled the arrival of the last team member, who was fashionably late.

"Oh how lovely of you to join us," Kuchiki snorted at him.

"Why you little-!" The tall member with tattoos and fiery red hair at a fiery temper to match.

"Why do you bother turning up?"

And so the bickering begins.

Until the team manager puts herself between the boys and told them to stop.

She was sweet by nature, her voice soft and gentle. But to do her job well she had to be stern.

"Renji-kun, I'm going to ask you to clean up after today's practice, and lock up after." Orihime said as she updated the roster on her clipboard.

"WHAT?! No way. You can't be serious! Listen, O-"

Ichigo was about to say something but Kuchiki intercepted.

"Don't raise your voice at her you je-, you PUNK!"

"How dare you call me a punk? Shorty!"

_**Shorty**_?

**_POWW._**

And the nimble short violet hair landed a punch at the tall red haired.

"Stop, please," Orihime pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oi! Cut it out you guys," Ichigo yelled at the two.

Thankful for the help from Ichigo, Orihime gave him a small smile. They then approached the fighting duo and pulled them apart.

Orihime tugged the violet haired, while Ichigo tugged the red haired, putting a halt to the fight stopped.

"Both of you will stay back and clean up. Now everyone, do a 5km run."

The team groaned and glared at the two culprits that caused them their random penalty run.

It has been the usual occurrence, two of them at loggerheads. It was almost as if they did it to get the others' attention.

Orihime wondered if that were true.

_**Interesting**_.

She was going to have to investigate further.

It will have to wait. For now, everyone was to finish 5 kms on the field outside. If you think the team manager is tough on them, wait till you meet their coach.

After all, they were the best of best at what they do. They trained hard. They played hard. They were selected after rounds of athelics test and a a panel of personality interview. There's a waiting list to join the team each year.

They are the current defending champions of Karakura Men's basketball.

They are the Bleach Basketball Club.

* * *

Hello reader-san

I'm back with a light hearted fun drabble. I hope you enjoy this despite everything happening in the world today. It's not my old style of novel/stories but more of a casual scribbles. I hope this means more frequent updates. But no promises.

P.s. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the team.

Requests on who you wanna see as Coach is open. Poll up on IG. VOTE now!

I'm so bad on IG but will try to add an image for each chapter. This time I'm incorporating Hime's original daggy Soul Society outfit with a sporty touch so it's cooler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. New Recruit.

It _only_ started because his team mates made him do it.

He was oblivious at first, then he realised what they were trying to do.

It was _kinda_ on his way. Right?

Kinda.

_A cocky smirk. A sly grin. A wicked brow wiggle. A thumbs up._

_What a set up._

Ugh.

They were an annoying bunch who just wouldn't and couldn't mind their own business.

But truth be told, he didn't really mind. He was brought up to be a gentleman. He was also protective by nature. So walking a lady home at night wasn't that big a deal.

That's how they forged a closer friendship, small chats along the way home over the past year.

Often they would talk about practice, games, but also about each other's hobbies. At times, it was comfortable silence and he couldn't have felt more at peace.

While they were quite different in food preference, they both enjoyed cooking itself. Swapping recipes wasn't on the cards. (Actually, it is almost impossible to find anyone who shared the same tastebuds as her) While they liked different authors, they both enjoyed reading. They could easily get lost in a friendly debate about any topic. Her uniqueness drew him, his determination charmed her.

He didn't realise how much he enjoyed walking her home, or her company, until one day when she was nowhere to be found after basketball training was over.

Taking Ichigo by surprise, the tall dark and ripped team captain appeared next to him, and quietly mentioned that she was seen leaving with the new recruit.

Ichigo's face was blank, not giving anything away. I mean, it wasn't like he was looking for her, or god forbid, waiting around for her or anything like that.

It was just typical of kind Inoue to care for the new recruit, she would do everything to ensure he's settling in well.

But it changed since _he_ appeared.  
Ichigo had no chance to walk her home because she's always busy with the violet haired new recruit. In the first week, Inoue had stayed back with him every day to help him with training basics, such as ball possession and dribbling.

So Ichigo took it upon himself to let the new recruit know that he would train with him going forward, rather than Inoue.

However, it didn't stop the team manager and the new recruit from disappearing off somewhere together every now and then.

He didn't let it bother him though. Not for long anyway.

The new recruit was pretty cool, a tad bossy and way too fiesty, but being petite gave him the advantage of being swift on the court. Ichigo hit it off with him right from the start.

Today was his chance. As the new recruit had to stay back with cleaning duties.

It's always the same charade, a loud-mouth baboon and a smart-arse midget, squabbling.

It was almost as if they do it deliberately because they get a kick out of it. There's even been rumours that they were gay for each other.

Ichigo wondered if that were true.

Not that it mattered, there's no stigma there, but Ichigo was very sure the baboon was straight because they knew each other well from being friends and team mates for such a long time.

_**Interesting**_.

He was going to have to investigate further.

It will have to wait. For now, he was going to catch up with the team manager.

"Hey Inoue, are you ready? I'll walk you home,"

Grey eyes widened like saucers as they stared up into his dark brown ones.

And then she smiled. Something in his chest tightened.

It's been weeks since they walked home together, and for the first time, he realised how much he missed it.

* * *

Hello again, 2 updates in a week! All thanks to my sole reviewer. Without you I won't continue this drabble. Thanks for the suggestion. I will incorporate Unahara somehow. I really wanted Kisuke but you guys voted for someone else on my IG Story poll, so, challenge accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Friend Zone

He snickered as he watched his orange haired team mate and the pretty team manager left the court to make their way home.

"Ichigo you sly dog," he spoke aloud when they were out of earshot as he picked up a ball and started wiping it.

"He's walking her home because that's called being a gentleman. Not that I expect you to be familiar with that term," the violet hair snickered while wiping down the ball.

"Tch, gentlemen my ass. He so has the hots for her. I don't blame him though, she's got such an amazing rack," blabber mouth revealed.

_**Thud**_.

A sparkly clean basketball flew passed Renji (missing the side of his face by mere inches) and right into the storage box with an angry loud thud.

"Oops," the new recruit just proceeded to clean the next basket ball without casting him a glance.

"Watch where you're throwing, will ya?" Renji barked.

"Oops, I missed."

"Why you little-"

They continued bickering, not noticing when every one else had left, except the quiet Captain.

Throwing his sporty backpack on, Chad headed for his bike. Not the least interested, but slightly amused by what he overheard.

_"How disgusting and disgraceful for you to talk about Orihime like she's an object?"_

_"I wasn't, I was complimenting her. Why, are you jealous or something__?"_

_"Me, jealous of Orihime? You gotta be kidding me Renji!"_

_"No you idiot, I meant you're jealous of Ichigo cos he got to walk her home, but honestly I won't go there if I were you. Bros don't do that to each other you know,"_

_"Oh," The new recruit let out an internal sigh of relief, she was almost busted then._

_"Well, you're a newbie. So I'll bring you up to speed. Ichigo and Orihime have known each other since forever, I recall they went to the same high school."_

_**Interesting**._

_"So what if they've known each other for years? Does he like her?" She probed._

_"Hmmm... it's... not my place to say," suddenly not a blabber mouth anymore._

_"Oh, yeah? Well... sounds to me like they are in the friend zone,"_

_"F-friend zone?"_

_"Yup, tell your Bro' if he doesn't have the balls to ask her out soon, then he will be forever in the friend zone,"_

* * *

Finally done with clean up duties, it was time to lock up for the night.

The new recruit appeared from the cubicle all changed.

And was faced with Renji removing his jersey, revealing toned abs, before putting on a clean tee shirt.

Unbeknownst to him, it was inducing a blush from the new recruit, whose eyes lingered on those and a little longer than she'd like.

She turned away naturally, swiped her phone for a distraction.

After all, it wasn't her first time. It was a common sight being in a men's basketball team.

* * *

The ride home was smooth after peak hour traffic. He came a long way. Best mates with Ichigo since high school, they were once known as punks associated with rocking up late, getting in trouble, hanging out with the wrong group, and detention.

But they loved basketball and always hung out late evenings, shooting hoops in the neighbourhood.

Their sensei was impressed while watching them play one day and decided to ask a colleague for a favour.

Chad and Ichigo tried for and made the cut to be recruited to their Karakura high school basket ball team.

A few years later, they both got drafted to the prestigious Bleach Basketball Club.

The rest was history.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

Hello with another update. I hope everyone is well. Keep calm. Practice good hygiene. Physical distancing. No panic buying/ hoarding.

Thanking those who take the effort to leave me reviews, it gives me alot of encouragement.

Okay, by now you would know that Rukia is a girl.

As for who knows about her secret:

In chapter 1, Orihime was kinda jealous. In chapter 2, Ichigo was kinda jealous.

Tho, neither admitted or let it bother them. Why?

I've given a big hint. Make a guess! X


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for returning! Especially the reviewers. Please help me reach another 10 reviews before I update again. Enjoy! Guess where I got the jersey numbers from?

* * *

Chapter 4 Saved by the bell.

In a glasshouse library, the long wooden table at the far end was occupied by four. They attracted some stares and giggles, which were quickly silenced by the librarian on duty.

It was not uncommon. When they were together, they looked like campus celebrities. They were handsome. Boy band perhaps? No, they were too ripped and muscular. Sports sensation, most definitely.

Number** 4.** Chad Sado. Great macho built, muscular arms and shoulders. His wavy dark bangs adds to his mysterious quiet charm.

Number** 5**. Ishida Uryu. Smart is the new sexy. Rich boy look with perfect flawless skin. He was lean and known a korean type flower boy.

Number** 10.** Kurosaki Ichigo. Famous for his bright orange unruly orange hair. Killer looks with chiseled jaw, smothering hazel eyes. Tall, ripped chest and abs. He spots a scowl but is gentle when he smiles.

Number **14.** Abarai Renji. Similar physique to Ichigo. Stands out due to his tattoos and kept his bright red hair long secured in a ponytail. He always wears a cocky grin. And he was loud.

"Seriously, semester's just started, I can't believe we are here! Exams are miles away."

"In case you haven't noticed, so is everyone else." Ishida, always _fun_ to be around.

"When season kicks off we won't have time so it's best start early, stay ahead." Chad added.

"You heard our captain," Ishida looked over to the orange head, fixated on his laptop screen. "Though I'm surprised Kurosaki is taking this so seriously."

"..."

Silence.

So Ishida turned back to Renji "I don't have time to tutor anyone who falls behin-"

"Save it Uryu, plus... I'd go to our team manager, if I need tuition," he paused deliberately, eyes darting to Ichigo, " You think _**ORIHIME**_ can help me study?"

Ichigo's ears perked and he shot Renji a glare. So did the librarian.

"... Guys, I think I'm done for the day," Ichigo shut his laptop down and packed up, "Catch ya,"

Chad gave a thumbs up and the orange head disappeared.

"What's up with him?" Pushing his glasses up, Ishida asked.

Renji chuckled. "... may have something to do with the message I passed on from our new recruit."

The two stared at him with question marks aboved their heads.

"... he reckons Ichigo's been friend-zoned,"

All three tried to contain their laughter but failed. So the librarian chased them out.

* * *

_.Orange._

His car came to a halt at the lights. He adjusted his glasses, pushing it upwards, a natural habit now. Right then, he noticed two familiar figure at a bus stop across the street.

_.Red_.

Were they here to do some shopping together?

**Interesting**.

He watched intently as they continued chatting away walking into the mall.

_.Green_.

As he drove home, he wondered what his orange head friend will think of it if he finds out.

* * *

(Earlier)

"I can't believe you made me stay back with HIM!"

"Gomen ~" Orihime smiled apologetically, and continued in her angelic voice. "But Rukia, you were at fault for punching him. Why do youu-mphhh,"

"Shhh!" like lighting, the violet head dragged Orihime from the corridor into the stairways.

The violet head scanned around their surroundings belatedly but fortunately, there wasn't anyone else in sight and released her hold on the team manager.

"Oopsie, I'm so sorry Rukia-chaannn, it slipped my mind. Heheh!"

"Don't heheh, you just did it again Orihime!" The violet head sighed. "We really need your help. I can count on you, right?"

"Of course, you're my friend, you both are. I promise!" The bubbly auburn haired did a salute sign. "Come on, let's go so we don't miss the bus!" She linked her arm around her friend's and left the campus.

"I can't wait for this to be over. Ichigo is determined to kill me with these extra practise sessions!"

"Kurosaki-kun is trying to help, it's so kind of him to offer," Orihime continued dreamily. "He's so committed to the sport so he will do whatever it takes for the team,"

"Yeah yeah, that's why you like your precious Kurosaki-kuuun," Rukia laughed.

Orihime gasped and protested, "I didnt say I like him, and you know we are just friends,"

"Didnt you have the biggest crush on him in high school?"

"That is in the past, can you not bring it up?" Orihimes face was red like a tomato by now.

"Alright I'll stop teasing." The violet head's expression changed to a frown. "At least he's unlike a certain someone,"

"Who? The guy you like?" Orihime's asked innocently glad to be changing the subject.

"What? Ha! I do not like Renji! He's loud ...crude... obnoxious!"

"Oh? But I didn't mention _Renji_," Orihime stuck her tongue out at her friend playfully. "Did something happen while you were with him?"

"Naaah, nothing at all," Rukia shrugged her shoulders but her mind wondered to yet another the flashback of the loud red head taking off his jersey, revealing tight abs.

"Why are you blushing Ruk-"

**Ding.**

"Oh hey, it's our stop!"

Thankful she was saved by the bell.

Embarrassed that she thought of him. She cleared her throat as she hurried off the bus. By then Orihime was distracted by the giant mall in front of them with bright fancy lights and rows of restaurants and cafes.

They decided to do some shopping and some dinner out since it was the end of the week.

The two friends continued chatting away, unaware of their audience.

.

.

End.

.

.

* * *

**Rant alert.** Skip to review if not interested.

My poor eyes read the most ridiculous article about bleach anime revival could fix the biggest mistake, and let Ichigo and Rukia end up together. Suggesting that Ichika name came from Ichigo and Rukia.

There wasnt a love triangle for us to pick a side. Ichiruki fans are ILL to start something from nothing and even continue this after Ichihime was Canon.

Remember when Ichigo was depressed and only smiled cos Rukia came to kick his butt and tell him to get stronger if he wants to protect those he love. Ichiruki fans took this as Rukia knowing him best so they are meant to be.

But guess what? Rukia dragged him to Orihime, where he swore to protect her.

Kubo didn't develop Ichihime well at all.

Ichigo vs Grimmjow final fight, Ichigo vs Ulqiorra final fight, was to develop them. But they returned to earth, time skipped, and acted like Hueco Mundo didnt happen. I can see why Ichiruki fans continued living in denial.

But hello? Even if Orihime wasn't in the picture, there were no Ichiruki moments other than friendship, mentorship and camaraderie. I pity them for mistaking that for romance and wish them speedy recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! My inspiration for their jersey numbers in the last chapter was from Slam Dunk. I think they so fit the profile, don't ya? Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Bridge

"Ichi-nii~, Ishida-kun is here," a young blonde girl called out.

"Ah, thanks Yuzu," Ichigo hurried down the stairs past his sisters.

"Where are you two heading?" She asked.

"We're catching up with senpai, just us guys," Ichigo slipped on his beach sandals. "Don't worry about my dinner yeah?"

"I'm not surprised it's just guys," a black haired girl commented dryly. "Will he ever bring a girl as hot as Orihime home?"

Ichigo froze in his tracks.

"Mind your own business!" He yelled as he got out of the house.

"Geez, Karin!" the blonde girl turned to her darker haired twin sister.

* * *

It was a warm beautiful Sunday afternoon by the beach.

Ichigo and Ishida were the first to arrive. They settled for a nice spot at the front of the beach bar with a big bench and cushions along the seats.

"Have I mentioned? I saw Orihime and the Kuchiki kid at K-mall the other night,"

Hazel eyes widened but recovered quickly. If he felt anything by that revelation, he didn't show it.

"Hn, when?"

"... After leaving the library last Friday,"

Ichigo shrugged an acknowledgement and said nothing else.

"Well? Think the newbie is competition?" The four-eyed probed.

"That midget? Nah. He can't shoot that well. I had to give him extra lessons to-" the orange haired said in a bored manner.

"Obviously, I'm not referring to basketball." Ishida snapped. "Besides,_ you only_ stayed back to help him so that Orihime wouldn't have to,"

**Ugh. Damn his four-eyed observation.**

"Ooo, are we talking about our cute manager-chan?" A light haired man in a loose white shirt appeared behind them, smiling deviously.

Ichigo and Uryu were caught up in their conversation they didn't notice their friends approaching.

"Good to see you senpai," Ishida did a salute with a finger.

"Apparently the new recruit and Orihime are spending alot of time together." Chad revealed to their senpai as he chucked his duffle bag on the ground.

"Owwh," the light haired senpai gave a mock hurt look to Ichigo.

"Whatever, glad you guys finally showed up!" Ichigo scowled. "Let's order,"

* * *

The beach wasn't too crowded, which was a bonus.

The four guys filled their bellies with pizza and beer from the bar, and have moved on to the main event.

"Oi, where's Renji?"

"At his part-time job today,"

"Worked out well since we only need 4 for Bridge,"

"So, are you enjoying post-uni working life?"

"Can't complain ya know, it's good to earn money. Tiring though. Glad ya bunch organised this catch uh-..,"

He trailed off when slit-eyes fell on a strawberry blonde who just emerged from the water. She flipped her wet luscious locks all to one side of her shoulder.

Dressed in a white one piece swimsuit, it did nothing to hide her curves. It was backless, just a halter front with a deep V on plunged to her torso. She wore layers of silver necklaces which lay between her ample bosoms. She was the most voluptous girl he had ever seen.

"That rack..."

He swallowed hard as she ran towards the nearby deck chairs to join her friend. Her friend handed her a towel to dry herself.

"Holy mamma..."

Chad and Uryuu followed their senpai's line of sight when he did a wolf-whistle. It was far enough so he wasn't heard.

Ichigo laid his card down, feeling smug. He was winning, his hand was too good.

Then he noticed all 3 of his mates stopped playing and were bug-eyed. So he turned backwards to check out what's gotten their attention.

There were two girls in sight.

**Figures.**

"Hm? The one in white?" Seeing he received inaudible replies, he knew she was the one they were ogling.

She was gorgeous, like someone in a magazine. She sat down next to her friend who was wearing a big straw hat**.

"Meh, I think her friend's better," Ichigo said dismissively. Turning his focus back to the cards on hand, "Now let's get back to the game,"

"Um Ichigo," Chad said, "Is that..?"

"What? Hurry! It's your turn!" Trust Ichigo to be as competitive at bridge as he is at basketball.

"KU-RO-SA-KI. LOOK. CAREFULLY." Ishida's amused yet authoritative tone made the orange head glared at him.

"Geez," He snapped his gaze back to where they were (still) staring at - only this time, they were not staring at the one in white.

His jaw dropped as realization sank in.

* * *

It was a warm beautiful Sunday afternoon by the beach.

The sea water was refreshing, but chilly.

She could feel many eyes on her as she made her way in the sand. Some days she liked the attention, some days she just could not be bothered.

"Don't turn now but-" her voice was sultry, "...there's a group of guys totally checking you out, your 4 o'clock."

Her company laughed in response.

"No way! Everyone on this beach is staring at you, Rangiku, as always," the girl wore her hair in pig tails, a hat and a big pair of sunnies provided shade. Dressed in black bikini with gold linings, she wore gold seashells earrings and matching bangles.

"True, everyone is always staring at me," the strawberry blonde pouted playfully, "...but seriously, they are looking at you... see for yourself,"

The girl in black bikini did a lazy stretch and tilted towards her right for a sweeping glance at whoever they were.

_Why did their silhouette seem so familiar, did someone just wave at her?_

"The white shirt is a hottie," Rangiku chimed.

_Wait, did she see silver and orange... ?_

_Don't tell me...?_

"Inoue?!"

_Oh Lord._

_._

_._

"Min'na~~ hehheh," she waved back.

.

.

**End**.

* * *

** I had to throw Luffy's straw hat in there. But Orihime's is a feminine design wide beach hat.

Awww, no Renji or Rukia today. I had to throw these 2 new characters in cos I love them. One's revealed. You can guess who the other is right?

Please leave reviews in English, and if you're a guest reviewer, do sign off so I know who to thank:)

Stay tuned.

Blitch out xx

P.S. I love bridge.


End file.
